


Taken

by Anonymous



Series: Making Home [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creeper Hybrid Awesamdude, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fear of Abandonment, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Violence, Packs, Panic Attacks, Pig Hybrid Technoblade, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, demon badboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Antfrost and Bad are captured by slavers, Techno is forced to deal with the fact that he actually, really gives a shit about these people. That's a scary thought.
Relationships: Nothing romantic
Series: Making Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081847
Comments: 17
Kudos: 370
Collections: Anonymous





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! apparently these oneshots are just getting longer lol. I felt bad giving Techno more angst but I couldn't find a better way to do this chapter and it ends happily so I hope you guys enjoy :) And also, the reveal of something that precisely One of you had told me you'd guessed before, so that's fun!! As usual LMK if you have any ideas for more oneshots I'm always looking for ideas.

Four months had passed from The Battle and the SMP had been pretty peaceful. There had been a few issues with large groups of mobs, of course, but those were nothing compared to the skills of most of their fighters, especially Sapnap and Techno, who had taken up the brunt of the defensive duties.

Most of them were finally starting to relax a little; everything was going OK. Sam and the Badlands had led a campaign to install a lot of lights around the populated area to keep undead away and with communicators even if there was an emergency and a mob of undead or something got through help could be there Fast. They were  _ safe.  _

Sam was the one who raised the alarm. Techno glanced down at his communicator expecting to see Skeppy annoying someone or Sapnap asking if he wanted to train or something. He did not expect to be met with a  _ panicking  _ message from Sam, written far more sloppily than the perfect grammar that his fellow hybrid usually used. 

“Bad & Ant taken. Come now.” Techno’s mind blanked out but when he focused again he was  _ running  _ towards the Badlands territory, his mind a mess of  _ alpha taken taken need to help now bad bad people die now.  _ He blinked; when had Bad become the leader of their group? The hell? That was a thought to deal with later.

He ducked into Sam’s base, almost running into the creeper hybrid. Skeppy was clinging to his side, and Techno could already tell that the human man was definitely in shock. Sam didn’t look better, to be honest; he was trembling a little, eyes wide and stressed. Techno tugged Skeppy into his side, not entirely sure how he had ended up taking change but before he knew it he was heading back to the sitting room, tugging Skeppy along with him. 

Skeppy  _ clung  _ but Techno wrestled him into a chair, pacing. “Sam, go make some tea?” Sam glared in response. “ _ You  _ make tea.” Techno growled, feeling really shitty when Sam flinched hard. “Sam. Skep’s in shock. You’re in shock. I need to get the horses ready to go after them. Make tea.” 

Sam hesitates but Techno growls despite himself and Sam ducks towards the kitchen. By the time Dream, Ranboo, Sapnap, and Fundy arrived, tea was on the table and Sam looked less in shock. Skeppy, on the other hand, still looked  _ very  _ not ok; Techno nudged him at Ranboo and he clung to the absurdly tall hybrid.

Techno was clearly not ok. Dream hesitated, unsure what to do about that; was it better to call him out now or to let them save Bad and Ant and  _ then  _ call him out on it? He was...pretty sure neither of those were good but calling him out now might further endanger their friends. Techno was their best fighter and they needed him so Dream just silently hoped he could hold it together until they had them back. 

“They went to the village for supplies” Sam had explained. “Few hours ride that way.” None of them questioned how Sam was so sure that something was wrong. He would not have raised the alarm, would not have been that shocky, without absolute certainty and they all knew it.

“Ok. Dream, go pack the horses please. Armor, but go light beside that. Toss a med kit in there if you have space. And an ender chest. I don’ care which horses but I’m takin’ Carl. Sam, you’re with me, Dream, Sapnap, and Fundy. Ranboo, man the fort.” The  _ and take care of Skeppy  _ goes unsaid but he knows the teen understands what he means as he tilts his head meaningfully towards the human tucked against the enderman hybrid’s side. 

“Who’s defending? This could be a trap, get the strong fighters away from home.” Sapnap speaks up, and Dream cuts off any response Techno could’ve had. “Purpled and Phil are chilling with the guards, I’ll have them send Eret or someone over here but with how secure it is here I’m not that concerned.” 

Techno didn’t speak as he mounted Carl and turned to  _ run  _ towards the village. The wind whipped through his hair and his hand shook and he could barely see where he was going, so focused on the terror pounding in his chest.  _ Pack hurting pack gone need pack _ . It was a little uncomfortable realizing that he actually  _ cared  _ about these people; he knew, of course, that he cared about them but the instinctual  _ desperation  _ to protect them was new and scary. 

He didn’t even realize that they were reaching the treeline until Dream’s panicked shout behind him. He glanced up, saw the tree he and Carl were heading  _ right towards,  _ and knew in an instant they didn’t have time to stop. He dug his foot into the stirrup and  _ swerved,  _ sending Carl careening to one side and himself into a heap on the ground.

Sapnap cursed, leaping down from his horse. “Fundy, get the horses.” He orders, dropping down to Techno’s side, holding him down. “Tech, lay still for a second, don’t get up. Let me check you over.” Techno growled, feral and  _ angry,  _ but Sapnap didn’t release him. “Tech, we’re going to get to them, I swear, but you have to  _ stay down _ man, deep breaths.” 

Dream reached their sides, kneeling down. “Ok, I’ve got the med kit and Fundy has the horses. Techno, what hurts?” Techno hesitates, dark pink eyes flickering between them; he knows better than to show weakness, they’ll send him back or  _ worse,  _ they’ll make him  _ go  _ if he isn’t good enough and he doesn’t want to not be good enough. Sapnap shifts his grip so he’s clinging to Techno’s right hand, since he’s on the other arm, bends his head down so he can look at him. 

“Techno. Breathe. We’re not gonna make you go back cause you won’t but we need to make sure you’re not  _ dying.”  _ Sapnap soothes, easing Techno onto his back. Dream takes a step back; he knows Sapnap is much closer to Techno than he is, thanks to how often they spar, and Sap could handle this. The pig hybrid didn’t make a sound but Sapnap knew him well enough to see the  _ agony  _ on his face. “Ok, talk to me. What’s wrong. Your arm?” Techno gave a careful nod. “Shoulder’s out and wrist is broken as hell.” 

“Ok. and leg?” Techno hesitated, shifting. “Ankle’s busted.” “Ok. Dream, get the medical kit over here, we’ll get you splinted up.” Techno grabs his shield with his good hand, gesturing for the medical kit. “What are you doing?” “Combat splint.” Dream makes an understanding sound, crouches down to watch as Techno splints his wrist  _ to  _ the shield, nudging some shock absorbing padding into between his knuckles and the shield to lessen the agony if he has to block a hit.

“You’ve gotta show me that trick. Where’d you pick that up?” Techno hesitates, still busy with his wrist, but Dream speaks up before Techno can. “It’s an old fighting pits trick, but you do it at a weird angle.” Techno pauses, studies Dream; if he’s being honest, he hasn’t spent much time with the other man, and he doesn’t know much of his past, but Dream sounds too certain of himself not to have experience and it changes the way Techno is studying him a little. 

“It gives better range of motion.” He grunts, shifting to start working on a full leg splint. Dream blinks, tilts his head; “Why are you doing the full leg? You said it was just your ankle.” Techno hesitates, fumbling with the straps of the brace. “Ankle won’t hold but if I do the whole leg I can probably  _ force  _ it to be impossible for my ankle to collapse.” 

Sapnap reaches down, does the brace up for him. Techno’s eyes are blank and there’s a tremor in his hand. Sapnap honestly can’t tell if it’s shock or if he’s just so furiously  _ angry  _ he’s shutting down, but it doesn’t matter; Techno won’t go back, and Sapnap won’t make him. If it was George, or Dream, or hells even if it was  _ Techno  _ these days, he’d have to be dead to stop him from going after them.

“Tech, you’re riding with me. Fundy, take the horses back; Carl shouldn’t run after that he might be hurt.” Fundy, thank the gods, did not question it. He walked back towards home, a horse on either side. Sapnap helped Techno up onto his horse, looped the pig hybrid’s good arm around his waist. “Ok, deep breaths, let’s do this.” 

Ranboo wanted to pace, but Skeppy was still clinging to him, eyes wide and afraid. “Skeppy, Bad’ll be  _ fine.”  _ Ranboo promises even if he knows that that’s never been something he could promise with any certainty; he isn’t there, he has no idea if Bad will be ok but he wants to believe he will so he totally will.

Skeppy finally falls asleep and Ranboo does pace. He’s not sure when the last time he was so  _ worried  _ was, but he knew it was bad when the door opened and he immediately reached for his axe. “Calm down, kid.” Wilbur’s eyes are kind, but worried. “Wanted to make sure Skeppy was alright.” He sat, leaned against the couch, and Ranboo studied the older man for a moment. There was something in his eyes, small and nervous and  _ afraid  _ that concerned the teen.

“Wilbur? Are you ok?” Wilbur sighs, leans his head against his hands. He  _ hurts _ ; the more instincts the bracelet on his wrist is suppressing the more pain it’s causing and at the moment his hybrid side must be screaming because he’s in  _ agony.  _ Ranboo crouches down, stares at him, and before he can try and force his walls up the hybrid must see something because he reaches down, grabs his wrists, and tugs the sleeves up.

“Wilbur!” Ranboo’s voice is high-pitched with worry. “That’s, that’s not healthy you’re gonna get hurt!” Wilbur whimpers; he’ll be embarrassed by the sound later but he’s in  _ so much pain.  _ He gags, sides shaking as he rolls to his side, trying not to vomit. “Wilbur. Wilbur, I’m taking this off of you, now, ok? It’s just us here.” Ranboo tried a little desperately to make himself sound a lot more confident than he was as he eased the bracelet off of Wilbur’s arm, the man immediately slumping into his grip in relief.

It’s not an overly dramatic change; Wilbur’s face stays similar but his hair grows longer, shifting to a greyer shade to match the wolf ears and tail he’d grown. Glancing down, Ranboo can see that he seems to have thick,  _ soft  _ fur over most of his body from neck down. “Thank you.” Wilbur whispers, shakily propping himself back up.

Ranboo hesitates; he thinks about what he knows of wolves and he know’s they’re one of the most pack-driven creatures in the world which explains why Wilbur was panicking so hard. “Do you want me to get a brush and get your fur clean?” He offers, because he knows that calms Ant and Techno so maybe it works on all hybrids with fur? Ranboo hasn’t really been around enough other hybrids to know but it’s the best idea he’s got.

To his relief Wilbur nods, shifting to put his head in Ranboo’s lap, trembling a little as Ranboo slowly starts to brush his fur. It’s caked with dirt and grime from how long he’s just kind of not taken care of it, but brushing the fur is soothing and the weight of the lanky man sprawled half over his legs is calming the instinctual  _ pack hurt hurt hurt bad pack need help hurt  _ in the back of his head.

Techno points sluggishly as they reach the village. “There.” There is absolute certainty in his eyes as he points at a building a little ways from town, with a guard on either side of the front door. Sapnap does not question it, hopping down from his horse and helping Techno down so he didn’t have to land on his hurt leg. “Sam, watch the horses. Dream, watch our backs.” Sapnap growls, pulling his own axe and shield and heading in the building’s direction.

By the time Dream gets inside, he can see the signs of how  _ pissed  _ Sapnap and Techno were; most of the guards were dead. A few weren’t, and Dream force fed them a healing potion so they wouldn’t die before they could be punished for their crimes, following the trail of bodies wondering how many goddamn guards this building had.

He found Sapnap and Techno in the basement. He could immediately see that Techno wasn’t doing well; he was trembling a little, hand curled tightly around his axe but his eyes blank. A quick scan of the room revealed cages against the far wall, which was what Techno was staring at, looking like someone had just severed his ability to think.

“Sap, get him outta here.” Dream growls, scrambling over to the cages. Sapnap tugs on Techno’s arm but the hybrid snarls, and Bad gives a weak noise from the cage he’s been shoved into. “Sap, back up, he’s gonna hurt you accidentally.” It comes out as more of an order than the half-demon meant it to but Sapnap complies as Dream fumbles with his axe.

It takes two minutes too long to get the lock broken, but  _ finally finally finally  _ Bad is free. He crawls out, forcing himself to stand straight. He  _ hurts,  _ aches; he’s got bruised ribs and a bloody gash to his head and he’s shaking a little but Techno looks like he’s a million miles away and the desperate need to make sure his friend is ok keeps him vertical.

“Hey Techno, look at me.” The pig hybrid doesn’t move, so he raises his voice a little, makes it an order. “Techno. Eyes up, c’mon you muffinhead I’m right here.” The dark pink eyes slowly raise to meet his and Techno  _ whimpers,  _ closes the steps to hug him and it  _ hurts  _ but Bad doesn’t care. 

He sits, because he can feel how hard Techno is shaking, pulls the pig hybrid down with him. Ant, finally freed, crawls over to press against his free side, eyes glazed. “Right, shoot, Dream can you get Ant some milk please they dosed him with poison.” there’s fury in Bad’s voice and Dream nods, going to grab the medical kit.

Techno trembles, clinging frantically to Bad. He knows later he’ll hate himself for looking so weak but he’s in  _ agony  _ and the hybrid part of his brain is whispering  _ pack safe pack pack pack pack alpha safe need safe  _ in his ears and he’s more than a little shocky from the strength potion and he can’t breathe and they’re warm and safe and  _ alive  _ and he’s too tired to care how weak he looks as he clings.

“Where’s Sam? And Skeppy?” “Sam’s outside with the horses, Skep’s home.” Bad makes a worried sound at that, glancing back down at Techno’s trembling form. “He’s shocky.” “Yeah, fucker used a strength potion while he had bloodloss and broken bones, I’m not surprised. Let’s get a blanket on him and I’ll properly get him splinted up before we go.” 

Ant is the most ok, once he’s poison free; his fur is bloody and dirty but he’s mostly got bruises. Bad has some badly bruised ribs; Sapnap is wishing they had one of the medically inclined people right now because this would Usually be George or Bad’s job. “How are we getting back?” Sapnap questioned a little worriedly. “None of them are riding primary right now, and I’m pretty sure if you try to pry Techno off of them you’re getting stabbed.”

It’s not an inaccurate sentence, but what worries Bad is the fact that Techno doesn’t even respond, doesn’t give any sign he’s even heard it. Really the only noise Techno has made beside whimpering is a sharp, pained series of sounds while Sapnap properly splinted his left wrist and ankle and that’s  _ concerning  _ because it means he’s definitely still in shock. 

“He can ride with Sam.” Bad’s voice is firm, leaving no room for it to be a question not an order. He stood, slowly, hauled Techno up with him. Techno was shaking a little, eyes unfocused and skittish, but when his eyes met the body of the guard he whimpered, took a nervous step back. 

Sapnap grimaces, slipping under his arm to take the hybrid’s weight. It was a little ironic, in a painful sort of way, that the most injured person was injured because he’d almost hit a tree. “Techno, close your eyes.” Ant coughed hoarsely, wobbling a little as he struggled to his feet. Dream hurried to take his weight, giving an apologetic sound as the cat hybrid flinched. “Techno. Trust me.” Bad whispers, nudging his head against Techno’s. “Trust me?” 

It was  _ probably  _ rude to use Techno’s hybrid instincts against him; Bad was pretty sure that Techno couldn’t say no to him if he  _ wanted  _ to but they needed to get  _ out of here  _ and so he’d feel guilty later. Techno clung, closing his eyes slowly. Sapnap and Bad coaxed him forward, up the stairs and out into the sunlight, past the bodies. 

Techno was shaky on his feet even with Sapnap and Bad bearing his weight, trying to keep the pig hybrid steady. “C’mon, a few more steps, we’ve got you you muffinhead. You’re good.” Techno keens, soft and frightened, and Bad butts his head against Techno’s again, gently as they slowly make it up to the surface. 

Sam crosses the distance, making a worried hissing sound as he immediately tugs Ant into his arms. “I’m fine you mother hen.” Ant grunts, purring a little as Sam tightens his grip. “We’re fine.” Sam’s eyes dart up to Techno, who looks more than a little out of it, and then back down to Antfrost like  _ really, you wanna tell me he’s ok?  _

Alright, let’s get back yeah?” “We could spend the night here…” Bad points out, but Sam makes a harsh, scared sound. “No, we can’t. Skeppy will have a heart attack.” Bad grimaces, nods. “Ok, let me try to get Techno up with Sam and we’ll head back?” Sam is already clambering back onto his horse, offering down a hand to help the pig hybrid up.

Techno hesitated, tightening his grip on Sapnap’s arm despite himself. Sapnap blinked, wrapping an arm around the slightly shorter man’s side, glancing over at Bad. Techno keened, shaking a little; he was exhausted and it had been a long time since his hybrid instincts had been this strong, whispering  _ pack pack need pack  _ in the back of his head as he clung to Bad’s arm. 

“C’mon, up.” Sapnap helped him clamber up, grimacing a little as Techno immediately fumbled for a grip, clinging to Sam. “Sam you good?” “Yeah but let’s go slower than the way out here.” Sam wrapped his hand around Techno’s for a moment, giving a soothing hiss. He fumbled with his communicator, sending a quick message to Skeppy and Ranboo letting them know that they were OK and on the way back, before turning to canter towards home. 

Techno was dully aware of the feeling of the horse moving under him, of the warm body he was tucked against. Sam was hissing soothingly, increasing in volume whenever Techno started trembling harder. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was so upset, why the sight of Bad and Ant shoved cruelly into  _ cages  _ was hurting him so much, but he couldn’t stop shaking.

Dream brought his horse back into step with Sapnap’s. “Bad?” “Yeah?” The demon hybrid, who was slumped against Sapnap’s shoulder, lifted his head up to look at the man. “D’you mind if I ask a hybrid question?” “I never mind that you muffinhead.” Dream glanced over his shoulder; even from where he was he could see the tremor in Techno’s hands.

Bad seemed to understand the unspoken question, thank goodness. “Hybrids are pack animals.” Dream made a confused sound, but Ant cut him off before he could question. “Not...the thing we’re part isn’t always a pack animal, demons and pigs and creepers aren’t pack animals. But  _ hybrids  _ are.”

Bad spoke up again, a tired but fond smile on his face as he glanced at Ant. “New people to packs get a little uh...instincty when other pack members are hurt.” Ant was half asleep, still trying to shake off the poison issues, but he groaned when he knew what story was coming. 

Bad gave a laugh. “A bit after we found Ant, Sam and Skeppy got the flu or something. Ant got  _ really  _ worried about them, basically wouldn’t leave their sides until they were back to 100%.” He shrugs, reaching over to scritch his fingers through Ant’s fur. “Sam said that it was somethin’ about like...suddenly having people we care about makes us not want to lose ‘em.” He shrugs, gives a sad look back towards Techno. “He’ll be ok. We’ll make sure he’s ok.” 

Techno is twitching and trembling a little by the time they reach the Badlands. Dream helps Bad and Ant down as Sapnap hurries to help Techno down. “Breathe, Tech, you’re ok.” He soothes, running long fingers through the man’s pink hair. “Breathe, breathe Techno.” He whines nervously, dark eyes darting around. Bad grimaces; Techno looks like he’s  _ more  _ not ok than before the ride.

“Ok, let’s get inside and then we’ve got him.” Sapnap blinks; it takes him a moment to realize that as much as Bad and Ant don’t look all that great, either. Techno lets Sapnap tug him towards the base, keening a little when he can’t see the others. Thankfully, Sam has the door already, swinging it open and slipping under Techno’s arm to help him towards the living room. “You two can stay, we’re making a pillow fort, but don’t be offended if Ant starts growling at you.” The creeper hybrid calls over his shoulder. 

He blinks at the sight that greets him; Skeppy and Ranboo are shoulder-to-shoulder. Wilbur is draped over his lap,  _ fur  _ visible over his collar, ears and tail flicking a little as he dozes. All three look up when he enters, and Sam thanks his experience with weirdness for his lack of a reaction. The three  _ already had a pillow fort up  _ and Sam doesn’t think he’s ever loved his pack  _ more  _ as he coaxes Techno to sitting and starts to take his armor off.

_ Terror  _ flashes over Skeppy’s face, mostly at how fucking awful Techno looks, but Sam nods towards the door and Skeppy  _ bolts  _ in that direction, all but slamming into Bad. He tugs the half-demon into him, clinging to him with both arms as he cries. “Shh, I’m fine you muffinhead, we’re ok.” Bad soothes, stepping out of the doorway so Ant can get in and basically collapse onto the pillows, still looking pretty miserable. 

Once Skeppy isn’t shaking to pieces, Bad limps over to the pillows. He drops onto them, tugs Techno into his arms, and holds the pig hybrid tight as he starts to cry. “Shh, Techie, we’re ok.” Skeppy soothes, dropping onto his other side so he’s cradled between them, running his hands over the pig hybrid’s ears. Ant is snuggled up in Sam’s grip; the creeper hybrid doesn’t look like he’s letting his cat friend go any time soon, and Ant is still looking pretty spacey from the poison so he’s fine with this. 

Things quiet down, slowly. Dream slips back in with a tray of hot coco and tea, and  _ soup.  _ Ant groans and tries to refuse the food but Sapnap helps him up to curl up between Sam and himself. “Sam, I can’ move how ‘m f’ckin’ mean’ to eat.” he groans, pressing his face into Sam’s shoulder. The creeper hybrid is persistent, though; he wraps his long hands around Ant’s and coaxes a mug of coco and most of a bowl of soup into the cat hybrid before Ant is basically asleep in their arms and they give up.

Wilbur dozes, Phil stroking his ears and with a wing around Ranboo, who is sound asleep. Techno is  _ very  _ awake, curled up between Bad and Skeppy. He still feels  _ hollow,  _ and his arm and leg are killing him, so when Bad sits up and coaxes the other hybrid up with him Techno starts whimpering. “Hey, Techie, breathe alright we’re right here. We’re all here, we’re safe.”

Bad butts his head against Techno’s, tugs him close to his side and holds the younger hybrid as tight as he dares. Skeppy scoots over to press against his other side and they spend the next hour coaxing a cup of soup into him. Techno is clearly exhausted; he keeps closing his eyes and almost falling asleep and then jerking awake again.Phil moves slowly, drapes his wing around the group. Ranboo scoots with him, snuggling under his other wing; the teen’s never been too comfortable in the middle of groups. 

Techno keens a little, squirming, but Bad and Skeppy tighten their grips and don’t let him go and he calms. The constant terror of  _ pack hurting hurting have to help  _ has calmed like this, curled up safely in a pillow fort with the entire pack close enough to touch and Phil’s wing spread over him. He tucks his head under Bad’s; he’s never enjoyed being short, but it’s a little handy now.

Bad beckons the others closer with a quiet sound. Sam tugs Ant with him and just sort of flops over so they’re splayed over the other three’s laps. Phil hesitates; he knows he’s welcome here but he’s still pretty new and they look like they’re  _ struggling.  _ Techno keens, squirming a little, and Bad tightens his grip with a quiet sound, tucks the pig hybrid’s head to his shoulder and curls around him protectively. 

“Tech,  _ sleep. _ ” Bad whispers, nudging his head against Techno’s again, giving a gentle sound. “You’re ok. We’re ok. Go to sleep, we’ve got you.” Techno takes a shaky breath, trembling a little, inhaling the familiar scent of muffins and campfires and  _ safety  _ that follows Bad around. It calms him, soothes the terror in his chest that he’s having a dream and they’re not all safe. “Sleep.” Bad repeats and he shakily nods, grunting a little happily as fingers scritch his ears and he finally dozes off.

Wilbur hesitates, ears flicking, and Phil makes a note to talk to him about why suppressing his hybrid side for so long was the  _ worst goddamn idea.  _ He’s about to invite his son to lay with him but Sam shifts, careful not to dislodge Ant as he calls softly “Wilbur, c’mere.”

Wilbur hesitates but Sam doesn’t move, gives him the time to make a decision. The wolf hybrid slowly creeps across the room, settling down next to Ant. The cat hybrid purrs happily at the fact he’s now being cuddled on both sides, and Sam shifts so his arm is around both furred hybrids. 

Sam is the last one awake. The others had crashed hard, even Sapnap and Dreama who were dozing together against the far wall, a few feet from Sam. He can’t stop himself from checking, double checking, triple checking that everyone is there before he relaxes. It had been a long time since he’d been as frightened as he had that day.

He knew Bad and Ant could take care of themselves but between them going  _ missing  _ and watching Techno almost kill himself hurtling off a horse...he was  _ so tired  _ and  _ so stressed  _ and it was more than a little terrifying. He tightened his grip on Ant, who purred in his sleep and snuggled closer; at least Ant was always more than a little up for cuddling.

Wilbur shifted and Sam paused, scritching his fingers over the other man’s ears until he calmed again. That was something they should  _ probably  _ have talked about, but Sam was too tired and they were all too out of it. He snuggled closer to Ant and Wilbur, doing one more check of the room and nodding when he sees that they’re all here. He closes his eyes, tucks his face against Ant’s shoulder so he can feel the fur, closes his eyes, and lets himself fall asleep safe in the knowledge that they’re  _ safe _ .


End file.
